Cafe Visitors
by GwenStacy
Summary: Rory is having doubts about her life, and about her relationship with Logan. This all because a certain person has come back to visit. Takes place during episode 'Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out' Possible Lit.
1. Donuts

**Café Visitors **

**Disclaimer - I wish.**

**So when I saw the episode where Jess, Rory, and Logan go out to eat, I wondered what if the conversation had gone well with Rory and Jess, and Logan was odd man out. Would something rekindle between Rory and Jess? Plus I thought it would be totally fun to make (idiot) Logan jealous. Please tell me your thoughts because they will only help me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Donuts

Jess felt extremely uncomfortable sitting upon the plush leather seat of Rory's rich boyfriend's Porsche. He had that feeling of being a bug on a fancy carpet marring its great expensive beauty. He also felt as if he and Rory should be getting to their destination by something a little more like the old times. A bus would have been fine and _just _he and Rory. Not any of this boyfriend crap. What was his name again? Logan. Logan was a problem and Jess hated this problem.

He had come to catch up with Rory and maybe in a place in his heart, he had hoped that something could work out between them. He kept glancing over taking in every inch of her face; from her curled light brown hair to the ocean blue of her eyes. He wanted to be alone with her. Instead, he got some snobbish upper-class guy leading the way. Jess could remember the times he and Rory had made fun of people like this. They with their money, throwing it away at every high speed turn. Because of all these facts, Jess made a point of being non-verbal and slouching in his seat.

Rory, squashed between the two men, was already getting a headache. She wanted to re-cap with Jess so bad, but Logan for some reason was like some kind of roadblock. She could not get Jess to utter a word since they got into the car. She kept sneaking looks over to him and the smirky-grin she had grown to enjoy was out of sight. In its place was a frown and eyes that were sad and blank. Time after time Rory caught herself sinking into that endless pool of chocolate.

She knew that he had expected a huge dinner (enough for six with their stomachs) at some little known place and then gone to watch some obscene foreign movie, laughing at the subtitles, at another hole in the wall. She did not know if these places existed, but if they had not found them, they would have gone for ice cream and then headed to a bookstore to sit between the shelves with the comfort of books surrounding them, and alternative rock playing softly from the speakers. Somewhere to be together and—alone.

Rory thought about that word _alone_ and she silently agreed the night would go on better if Logan had not come home early. However, he was her boyfriend; her first very, very in that way, serious relationship. She knew if she had not invited him, he would be furious and jealous. Not that he would show it. No, knowing Logan it would be in snarky remarks, mean until he finally got her to apologize. Then he would apologize to Rory for being such a jerk and everything would go back to normal except Logan would never truly forgive her night alone with Jess. Therefore, he was coming too.

Logan through all this thought and struggle between the two was trying to keep his mind on driving. He kept seeing that guy Jess and Rory peek at each other. He hated it, but he kept his hands on the wheel and kept jabbering like a moron to himself. Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a restaurant, up-scale of course. He had to choose the place, and he wanted John, no, Jess to feel out of place. Rory saw right through his plan.

"Logan maybe we should go somewhere where we can actually talk and comfortable," pleaded Rory as they waited for a host.

Logan smiled innocently, "This is a nice place Ror. I bet your friend Jess would like to dine here wouldn't you Jess."

"Sure," Jess said tonelessly. Rory knew better. She knew that he hated places like this.

"But Logan," she pleaded once more, "I don't want to eat here. I'm in a coffee with donuts kind of mood. You know how I am with cravings, like a pregnant lady. I want something and I have to have it. I want donuts."

"With sprinkles and pink icing," Jess joked.

Rory shook her head, "I hate pink,"

"Fine girl you got there, Logan," Jess smirked. "Very opinionated."

"Yea, fine woman. Fine Rory if you want donuts with sprinkles and glaze we cannot deny your pregnancy tendencies," sighed Logan knowing what he'd look like if he forced them to eat at the place he picked.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Rory pouted. Logan didn't bother answering her and her antics. He slung his arm over her shoulder and started walking back to his expensive hunk of metal leaving Jess behind.

Jess on the other hand whispered loud enough for only himself to hear, "No, you're perfect Rory Gilmore,"

* * *

**So this chapter is pretty short, but it is just like an opening chapter explaining feeling and setting up the rest of the story. Trust me, its gets at least a teensy-bit better. If you have anything to say, leave me a review. Gracias mis amigos. Te amo mucho.**


	2. Fruit Loop Swirl

**Café Visitors**

**Disclaimer- I wish on shooting stars. **

**Wow, I feel very happy knowing that people actually liked the beginning and hopefully and I can keep that stride. If I write something wrong or it displeases you, please tell me about it. I love reading rants. Also for future reference, if I include pop culture references and they do not fit in the time frame (like Paris in jail at the time of this episode), I'm sorry. I like pop culture, but I do not obsess. **

* * *

Fruit Loops Swirl 

"What'll you all be having tonight?" asked a pretty, redheaded waitress. The three had driven around until Rory had spotted a café. When asked, Jess nodded to say that it was fine, and Logan grudgingly agreed. Inside to two persons delight was a café, but it also had an ice cream shop and a good-sized bookstore tucked in the back.

Rory down at her menu, "I'm gunna want some dessert, so can I have three scoops of your Triple Chocolate Fudge Brownie Madness with mocha flavored sauce in a waffle cone please?"

The redhead looked amused, "Sure, and you sir?"

Logan grinned at her, "I'll have something cold and frozen too. I'm thinking of shaking things up tonight. Let me have just plain vanilla, two scoops in a cup, please."

"Aren't we living on the wild side?" smirked Jess. The waitress laughed and pointed her pink fuzzy pen at him. "I'll have one scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough, one scoop what she's having, sorry Rory I couldn't resist, and last I'll have a scoop of that new colorful one. See there's a picture."

"Oh yea, that's our Fruit Loop Swirl."

"Ok, all that in a waffle cone dipped in chocolate. Hmm, can we also get a Triple Chocolate cake here for us?" Jess asked surprisingly without any sarcasm or rudeness. Back in Stars Hollow, anything and everything he said had to have sarcasm or rudeness in his tone. It was nice.

"Of course. It will all be here soon," she said and walked off.

Rory looked at Jess questioningly, "Why did you get the cake?"

"I'm eating with a Gilmore," he shrugged. "It is all for you."

Before Rory could respond Logan intercepted, "Hey, Ace, I thought we came for donuts."

"Yea, but then I saw the ice cream and how could I resist?"

Jess stared at Logan, "Ace? What's with the nickname?"

"What's with the hair?"

"What's with the cup?

"Huh?"

Rory laughed, "He means the ice cream Logan. We have a rule always to eat ice cream in a cone."

"No other way," put in Jess.

"It's in the dairy product bible," informed Rory smiling at Jess.

Logan growled unhappily, "Sorry. I didn't know." Jess was about to say something snarky when the food came.

"Oh my God Jess, I can't believe you're gunna eat that," Rory exclaimed.

Jess poked at his Fruit Loop Swirl and agreed, "Looks like that toucan threw up." He licked it, "Ah Jeez, tastes like it too." Jess took a napkin, wrapped it around the ball of fruity puke, and went to throw in the trash.

"Try to mix what ever is left of it with the scrumptiousness of chocolate," Rory said. Jess took another lick and gagged.

"It's no use. The whole things contaminated."

Logan smirked, "We'll buy another one. No big deal."

"No, Jess, you don't have to. Share with me. We have the cake anyways," Rory pointed. "Look I've only licked this side. You can have the other."

"Don't you think that's unsanitary," Jess asked looking disdainfully at the ice cream.

"Who do take me for? A Luke clone? I'm my mother's child. I don't care."

Jess grinned, "Thank God. There's enough Uncle Luke's in this the world." He shrugged his shoulders and took a not so timid lick at the other side of Rory's cone. Jess saw her face looking surprised, nodded, and got a spoon. Rory laughed. Logan watched the exchange with growing uneasiness. Who did this guy think he was?

"Who's Luke?" he asked instead.

Rory looked at him strangely, "Don't you remember? He was, is with my mom."

Logan nodded, "Oh, so you're the nephew."

"No,"

"No?"

"I just call him Uncle Luke because he was there to be called Uncle. Of course I'm the nephew," Jess spat sarcastically.

Rory glanced worriedly over to Logan, "Hey how about we take the cake to go, so we can check out some of the books."

"Sure, Rory (Ace)" both Jess and Logan said at the same time. They glared at each other.

* * *

**Ugg. I had to stop here because I was worried I would be carried away with the next set of dialogue like I did here with the ice cream. Lol. I'm very sorry to have such a uneventful chapter. Next one I will, I promise. Ok, like always te amo todos. R&R.**


	3. Dodger and Friend Together Again

**Café Visitors**

**Disclaimer: I love it when people put in witty disclaimers. Sadly, I have neither wit nor humor.**

* * *

Dodger and Friend Together Again

After browsing through Science Fiction, Mysteries, Non-Fictional Biographies, World Travel, and (quickly) Romance, they settled between the bookshelves of an isle labeled Classic Literature. Within it's walls were stories that had been around for decades and centuries. _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _The Iliad_, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, _Dracula_, and so many more. It was where you could find a perfect book for yourself and read sitting on the floor.

In her hand, Rory had a paperback edition of _The Outsiders_ and she was reading _A Collection of Poems_ by Langston Hughes. Jess was riffling through _On the Road _by Jack Kerouac and he had picked up a book called _Journals_, which was filled with photocopies of Kurt Cobain's personal journals. Logan was leafing through a GQ magazine he snatched up front.

"So is this what you guy's did all the time," Logan sighed looking up from his magazine, bored. "Even when you were dating?"

Jess spoke to him disinterested and annoyed, "If you're getting tired of looking at pictures you can sure as hell—"

"We did. We like reading." Rory interrupted. "Don't we Jess. Did you know Jess wrote a book! Hey if you're bored there's a bar a little ways away. You can go down there," she said quickly.

Logan took one look at Jess and shook his head, "No. That's fine. I'm just going to go get a stack of magazines. Wait, so you wrote a book. Wow, we have our own little, what, Dickens, Twain…"

"Mariano"

Logan grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Right. You'll be Hemingway. I'll be back."

Once he was gone from the isle, Jess stared at Rory. "What?" Rory asked. "Is there ice cream on my face?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"What's up with you Rory?"

Rory felt taken aback, "Huh?" She didn't understand what he was trying to say to her. All he was doing was staring at her, the ends of his hair slightly falling in his face, looking mature and yet at the same time he had a boyish honesty lurking behind his eyes. The honesty he kept so heavily guarded when they were younger.

Jess took a breath. He knew what he had to say would hurt her. He was tired of hurting her. He wanted to make all the hurt go away. He wanted to say he would never hurt her again and yet here he was about to take that tragic step yet again. "Everything. What's up with everything. Your life. What are you doing living at your Grandmother's, joining the DAR?"

"I…I don't know. I took a break," Rory stuttered looking around nervously.

"A break! Rory how long have you been there?"

Rory glanced at him, "I haven't really kept track."

"The DAR?" he said angrily. "Since when have you been interested in dressing up for rich, old women?"

"It was…my grandma…I've never."

"Is it this boyfriend? We used to hate guys like him."

"Huh? No," she said. "Logan's not a bad guy Jess. He's not."

"Fine. Forget about him. You Rory, I know you. I know you better than anyone else and you know it," he paused. "This isn't you Rory. We both know that."

She couldn't object to that. He read her like a book.

"And Yale! Why did you leave Yale?" Jess asked earnestly, eyes pleading her to tell him the reason, the reason why she had quit her dream. She looked at him helpless, her eyes watering. It was to late to not hurt her now. "Why did you leave Yale?" he repeated his voice low and wavering.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know."

They were quiet for few minutes. Not looking at each other, but all the same feeling each other's presence with a powerful force. Rory felt horrible. He was right. What was she doing? This wasn't like her. It was as if she slipped into a dream world of nothing but parties and partying. Where she had maids and wore ugly dresses to tea. Where at night she went to bars and elite bashes where alcohol was a great companion. Rory remembered Yale. That Yale had been her dream. To finish school and become a great journalist. It was planned for so many years and yet so quickly crushed. Her mom, she wanted her mother. Only thing was she didn't know if her mother would recognize her. Then she remembered it was Jess. Rory remembered and felt anger rushing through her.

"Okay, so I'm not me anymore. I realize that and I feel like an idiot. A moronic brainless droid. But you know what? I want some answers too."

"Fine."

Rory was staring him straight in the eye and Jess felt like he was an open book. He hated the way she was looking at him now. Why had he hurt her again? Jess cursed Logan for leaving them. Blonde dick. Her blue eyes were red and when she spoke her voice came out hoarse and unsure. He had done that—again.

"Why…" she started again with a few tears escaping, "Jess, why do you always leave?" she managed to choke out.

His head went into his hand. His mind raced. He wanted to open up. He did. He couldn't. He wasn't the same kid anymore. He could be honest with people, but the times he opened up his soul to Rory it always ended with him screwing up and hurting the both of them. He had to be.

"I was afraid," Jess whispered.

"Of what!?" she cried out.

"Of being the one left behind," he shouted back. He then remembered where they were and his voice was barely above a whisper, cracking with bottled emotions. "I was always the one left behind. My dad left me. My mom may have never left me physically, but she was never there for me, so what's the difference. Best friends of mine left me. I was always the one eating the dust." He touched her arm, "And then I met this girl and she was just perfect. She had the same interests as me and she had the same sense of humor, and I thought to myself that she was to good for me.

But I fought anyways because I had to be with her. I had to protect her, and make her laugh, and just talk, really talk about things with her. When I finally got be with her, I realized just how stupid I was. Stupid." He glanced up at her. Her face was tear streaked and blank. "She could never just stay with me forever. She had to be taken away or she would decide to leave. I would never be able to hold on to perfection. I didn't want to be left behind. So I left first. Then I came to her thinking if I showed her my heart she would finally love me. I did, but I chickened out. I believed she would laugh in my face, turn around, and leave me. So I left first. It's what I did, Rory. I left. I left because everyone left me."

Rory took a breath. She hadn't expected that. "I never left you Jess. I thought," she laughed sadly," I used to think that I loved you. Did you know that? Then that day you chased me back in Stars Hollow when you came for your car, and I gave you a huge spiel about what you would say about when you came back. You said you loved me. Jess said he loved someone. Then the next minute you're gone again and I'm left with this hole because in reality I loved you too! That's why it hurt so much."

Jess brown eyes looked at the books sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Yea, and you know what else. That other time after Liz's wedding. Remember. You came by to my dorm and asked if I wanted to run away with you? I wanted to say yes. I did, but then I remembered you would probably leave me, so I said no. I couldn't take that risk."

"I don't run any more Rory, I swear," he said painfully.

"I want to believe you Jess, I do. I really," she started to cry again, "I really do. I want to believe it so bad."

"Then believe it Rory!"

"I can't Jess!" she told him, "I can't take that risk!"

Jess made her face him, "You can't or you won't?"

She turned again, "Don't make me choose again! Don't you dare make me choose!"

"Rory, I've written a book, I have a job I really like, I have friends that have my back, I'm doing good. I'm not that 17 year old kid anymore!"

"Neither of us is seventeen any more Jess!"

"Rory," Jess said quietly, "I still love you."

"I know, and I--"

"What do you know, Ace?" asked a familiar voice.

Rory looked up into Logan's face and answered, "Nothing." He shrugged, glaring at Jess.

"Sorry I took so long. The one of the waitresses was flirting with me. Don't worry Ace. I put her down saying I had the greatest girl in the world waiting for me with Hemingway, here."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "So it took you half an hour to finally tell her that you have a girlfriend." Logan just scowled at that.

"Hey Rory you look like you've been crying." He jabbed a finger at Jess. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing Logan," she told him, and under her breath she said, "Nothing he hasn't done before."

"Ok, it's late. Let's go home," Logan said, but in his thoughts, he just wanted to get Rory as far away as this Jess guy as possible. He didn't like the way they seemed to understand each other.

Jess nodded, "Yea I should be getting back." He held a hand out to Rory. She shook it and held it longer than it needed. "See you Rory. I'm sorry. I really am."

She smiled weakly at him and said, "I think I'm beginning to understand. I missed you Jess. I…"she trailed off. "Good-bye Jess." She nudged Logan who was already turning to leave.

"Oh, yea, bye Jess,"

"Logan," Jess acknowledged.

Rory picked up a white carton that kept their cake, "Hey Jess, you can take the cake."

Jess was down the isle. He faced them and shook his head, "It's yours. I got it for you. I know how the Gilmore Girls eat. Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess."

* * *

**Sigh Sad chapter for me to write. I want to know if I got to OOC. If so tell me where and how and how I can improve it because I hate to get OOC and sometimes it is hard not to in emotional scenes. Ok. Thanks. Ya'll are great. **


	4. Sybil Strikes Again

**Café Visitors**

**Disclaimer: Sure.**

**I decided after such an intense chapter last time that I would lighten up the mood. **

Sybil Strikes Again

"Logan, please, he didn't say anything that I didn't already know," Rory soothed. They were riding back to Emily's house and Rory was trying to convince Logan that her tears were nothing but a trifle. "You are such and idiot! Why don't you listen to me? I'm telling you nothing went wrong."

"I can tell you're lying Rory," Logan pressed.

She finally had enough, "You can not tell when I'm lying, because you think I'm lying now when I am telling you in the name of…of everything that I am not lying. You know what? I'll invite Jess again to dinner. I think he has one more night here. We'll get together, and you'll see. Nothing is the matter." She slouched in her seat. She really was telling the truth. Nothing _bad_ had happened. She and Jess just had a meaningful conversation to sort out past problems. At least that's what she tried to believe happened.

He had opened up her eyes to not only her problems, but his past ones too. It made sense now that she reflected on it. The run idea. That he left because he was afraid. That was something. Jess Mariano being afraid. Then the pendulum of thoughts swung back to her. Jess had been right. What was she doing? She just was throwing her life away because she was scared. She was doing, Rory realized, exactly what Jess always did.

"I don't like that idea," Logan murmured.

Rory annoyed by his childlike attitude asked, "What was so terrible about Jess? He didn't take any cheap shots at you, make fun of you, he really didn't even use a load of sarcasm on you."

"So what?" Logan exclaimed. "I just didn't like the way he talked to you. Like he was trying to show me up on how much he knew you."

"That is because he does know me, not this me, that me, better than you," Rory said slowly.

Logan turned his face from the road and gave her a confused look, "What? Look Ace, if you having some personality disorder and you're turning into Sybil, please tell me."

"No I'm not. I never used to be like this."

"Like what?"

Rory stared straight ahead, "Like…like you. I never used to party so much. I was in jail! I never ever in my whole pathetic existence wanted to be in the DAR. Another thing I never thought would happen is that my relationship with my mom would be hanging by a thread. I never thought I would quit Yale and live with my grandmother for God's sakes. Logan, I never thought I would be this person I've become. I miss Stars Hollow, and my Mom, and Luke and oh my goodness I miss Taylor and Kirk. I miss movie nights at the crapshack and reading on the bridge. When do you see me read anymore? It used to be my life."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Come on Rory. People change. Look at me. I used to be a loud mouth asshole with no idea of what safety means."

"You are still like that. Just not such rude jerk. You still go off with the Life and Death Brigade from time to time."

"But I'm changing. Ace, you're taking a break from Yale. You'll be back before you know it. Your mom just didn't like you leaving and once you are back, pow, it will be back to normal. The DAR stuff, forget about it. All women in our class have to join some time," he laughed. "I really don't believe that you don't like all the parties and things we go to. We threw you one when you got out of jail, which by the way, everyone goes to every now and then. We just have people bail us out."

Rory rest her head on the side window, "And we throw another party."

Logan smiled, "Yes! Exactly, Stars Hollow never used to be this great you have to admit. A lazy small town with nothing to do has doesn't have anything against London, Paris, New York, L.A…"

"But it does! Don't you understand? Stars Hollow holds my family. Not just blood family, but the people who were there to watch and help me grow up," Rory told him.

"And you are grown up. You're on your own. You don't need them anymore!"

"Maybe not this Rory or who you call Ace, but the old, better Rory does. She knew what she wanted. She wasn't helpless, but she also wanted support." Rory said sadly. "I'm sorry Logan but I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing. This coming semester I'm going back to school. You know what else? I'm going to go to Stars Hollow in a few days to visit. To work out some things. If it all goes as planned, I'm moving back till school starts. Oh, and I'm quitting that DAR. If you don't like me when I fix things, Logan, then you don't really love me."

"I'll love you no matter what."

"I hope so," Rory stated.

**A short chapter, but shows Rory's readiness to make life anew. Oh and did you forget Rory's comment on eating with Jess again, well, guess what next chapter is about. And there isn't going to be any ugly confrontations, just making Logan squirm. Yes! My life's mission, lol. Gracias a ****Dios****Otro****capitulo acabado. **


	5. Try, Try Again Friends

**Café Visitors **

**Disclaimer- Blah Blah Blah (Blah)**

**I just have so many ideas flying through my head with this story. Enjoy the interaction of R&J. (Hey they have the same initials as Romeo & Juliet; maybe I'll make them die tragically at the end. Haha)**

* * *

Try, Try Again Friends 

Rory was lying on her bed with her phone cradled between her shoulder and her neck waiting for Jess to pick up. She had called Jess's work and asked a guy named Mathew if he knew where Jess was staying. The guy had been curious to who was calling, but Rory ignored him and went straight to the point. Turns out Jess was staying at a decent hotel not so far from where they had eaten that night. She was nervous as she called the front desk for Jess's room and she was even more nervous now waiting to hear his voice. How would he react with her calling so soon?

"Hello?" asked a very tired sounding Jess.

"Hey," Rory said unintentionally soft.

"Rory!" Jess said woken up, "When you said you'd miss I didn't think it would be this soon."

Rory laughed, "Shut up. Listen, Logan and I were wondering if you could have lunch tomorrow with us at that same place. So we could, um, catch up…on good memories. I'm sorry for being so stupid and bringing up all that past grievances. I shouldn't have. It was just a night for me and you and I was so idiotic—"

"Don't blame yourself. I brought it up. I will be there. Ok?"

"Yea, yea ok. Thanks Jess,"

"For what?" he asked.

"You know what." She murmured and hung up.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows of the little café. In the very back, lounging on big, brown suede chairs were Rory, Jess, and Logan, each with their own cup of coffee and Danish. Well, Jess actually had a donut and Rory had both a donut and a Danish.

"I guess now is when we start talking about old times," Rory chirped happily. So far from the order counter to the chairs, everything had been good.

Jess drummed nervously on his knees, "Sure."

"Yes," Rory nodded.

"Well you guys have a lot to say to each other," Logan smirked. "Come on you two. Give me the 411 on your relationship. How'd you meet?"

Rory winced at the subject, but Jess looked at Logan straight in the eye, "I was sent to Stars Hollow from New York to live with Luke. Lorelai invited us to dinner at their house. I walked into her room. She said hi, I said hey. End of meeting story."

"Really, ok then I know you all dated. How did you get together?" asked Logan.

Rory nearly choked on her coffee, but decided to answer, "I was dating Dean. Jess and I were friends. Dean got jealous. Jess and I got together. That's the end of the getting together story."

"What about the dirty-deed?"

"Logan, I really don't think that's appropriate," Rory said angrily.

"Did you or not?" asked Logan with an innocent face.

"We didn't," Jess answered monotone.

Logan smiled, "Ok, now what about the break-up?"

Rory put her head in her hands, "Logan, please do not bring this up."

"Ace, as your boyfriend, I think I should know," he told her.

Jess got angry, "Fine, if you want to be a jerk, I'll tell you."

"No Jess, you don't have too," Rory whispered to him.

"Yes I do. I left her. I left before prom and graduation, so I didn't get to take her and I didn't see her graduate. End of that story. I left."

"Wow, didn't expect that," Logan said slowly, but in his head he was smiling away. Rory would never forgive something like that.

"But I've forgiven him. I understand now," Rory said looking at Jess. Logan's inner smile faded.

Jess felt great. She forgave him. He saw Logan's face scowling and his spirits rose even higher. He decided to change the subject. "Rory, do you remember that time I went to Friday night dinner with you and I had a black eye. It wasn't from a game of football."

"I know. You got in a fight with Dean," Rory sighed.

"No. If I had gotten in a fight with Dean I sure as hell wouldn't have been the one with the nasty bruises."

"Then what was it?" Rory asked leaning unconsciously in the direction of Jess.

"A goose."

"What!?"

Jess clamped his hands together, "It was a goose. It beaked me. It was vicious, I'm serious," he said defending himself.

Rory began laughing. "A goose! Oh my god, Jess. Was it at least a rabid goose."

"Leave me alone," Jess said blushing. (A/N aww!)

"A goose that's been in toxic waste?" she teased.

"So, how's Paris?"

"Was it at least a very big goose," Rory asked happily.

"Is she still very controlling?"

"Why were you near a goose any way?"

Jess clearly wanted to be over the subject, "Can we talk about something else other than you laughing about me getting beaked."

Rory suppressed the rest of her giggles, "Fine. You always were adorable when you squirmed. Hey Dodger, you going to finish that?"

Jess glanced down at his half eaten donut, "Yes, Ms. Gilmore I am going to finish it."

"Dodger?" Logan asked. The other two looked at him as if barely realizing he was there. "Dodger?" he repeated. "What does that mean?"

Rory grinned, "I just called him that the first day we met. Sort of a nickname. It's out of Oliver Twist."

"Oh," was all Logan said clearly disappointed at the direction the conversation was moving.

"Do you yahoo?" asked Rory.

Jess rolled his eyes, "You still remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Rory said sweetly. "Tell me again, how far?"

"22.8 miles," he whispered.

"What," asked Rory. "I couldn't hear you."

"22.8 miles," he cried out. "Happy?"

"Yes, very. Thank you. You made my day."

"Glad to be of assistance."

Rory reached over and poked him the ribs, "You looked it up."

"Looked up what?" Logan asked lost again in the memories.

Rory turned to him smiling, "When I first decided to go to Yale, he looked up how far it was from Stars Hollow."

Logan gave a surprised face to Jess, "How romantic."

"Well that's just me, Mr. Romantic," Jess answered sarcastically. "So, Rory, do you remember the time I came over with a care package form Luke's and Paris was there. Talk about squirming. You were about freak when you heard Dean was coming. Wait, you did freak."

Rory gave him a frown, "I didn't invite you. You invited yourself. Plus, everyone hates cold fries."

Logan perked up, "Cold fries? I love them."

"Ok. He is officially queer. First the cup, now cold fries. Let me ask you this, how do you feel about Rory's cooking," Jess smirked.

"I've never tried it, but I'm sure Ace could whip out something delicious," Logan said smiling away at Rory. Both Rory and Jess started cracking up.

"Oh my gosh Logan! How long have we been going out?" she asked laughing and holding her stomach.

"The Gilmore Girls do not cook. Well they do, but if you eat it you run the high risk of being poisoned," Jess said. "I for one have tasted her cooking, even if it was a prank, and I have decided to swear off any food that is prepared by her hands."

"When have you tasted my cooking?" Rory inquired.

"At that stupid basket bidding event thing. It was supposed to be a perfect date for you Dean, but I outbid him with--"

"90 bucks," Rory interrupted. "We ate at the bridge, and you tried that casserole or whatever. You said Dean was an idiot for thinking about eating that, and I told you he wouldn't have fallen for it. Then we talked about Hemingway and--"

"How much of a political nut Ayn Rand is," Jess finished.

Logan frowned. He hated being stuck between these two. He should not have come. "Right, ok never eat Rory's home cooking."

"Or Lorelai's," Jess added.

"Bjork," Rory said suddenly.

"Hu?" Logan exclaimed.

"I've always wondered, but did you destroy that overly done snowman?"

Jess shot up an eyebrow and smirked, giving Rory his famous look, "Why do you think I did?"

"I just thought…" Rory trailed off, blushing at the memory and the feeling she got when Jess looked at her that way. This did not pass Logan unnoticed. He really did not like this.

Jess just looked at her and said, "Maybe I did."

Rory beamed at him, but then her face took on a more devious look, "I know who devil-egged your car."

Jess took on a look of surprised shock, "No!" he drew out, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes! My Mom and me did it. It was my idea," Rory said looking like a cat with cream.

Jess then genuinely looked surprised, "You thought of it! I thought Lorelai created the evil scheme and you just went along with it, and why did you devil-egg eggs just to egg my car?"

"Don't think yourself so important. We had the eggs on hand from a party whom insisted we have them. They were just there and your car was there, and no one was around, and we had anger to use. So we used it effectively."

"Effectively. Huh. Do you know how long it took me to get that gunk totally off," he said.

"Two days."

"How'd you know?"

"I watched you," Rory whispered trying to be mysterious. She ended up laughing. Logan, poor Logan was trying to block the whole conversation out of his head.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Reminiscing on the good old days. Poor, poor Logan. Lol. Oh and I always believed it was Jess who destroyed that snowman. Review please!! Makes me very happy. You want to make me happy right? Just two seconds of your time for the happiness of me. It's worth it I tell you. **


	6. The Art of Jigsaw Puzzles

**Café Visitors**

**Disclaimer- M-I-R-A… oh yea, I do not own this and that…N-D-A**

**Thank You, Thank You, Thank you one-gagazillion times for your reviews. It is totally grand hearing that ya'll like this. For those of you that read this and don't review…don't you want to be part of the fun? Lol.**

* * *

The Art of Jigsaw Puzzles

Rory grasped the steering wheel tightly with both hands. She was very angry. Yesterday, after her great lunch with Jess, Logan began his little jealous tantrum. She didn't exactly blame him. It might have seemed like flirting or something to that degree to him, but to her it was just her and Jess reminiscing. It had been fun. Well, not the beginning when Logan had asked all those awkward questions. Why did he have to know about how they broke up or how _close_ they got? Exactly, none of his business.

She was now headed home to Stars Hollow to amend her relationship with her town and more importantly—her mother. Rory hadn't really realized how much she missed Lorelai, or how much she had hurt her with leaving Yale and staying with Emily. Now she knew, and now she was ready start over.

Rory had wanted Logan to come along just so he could learn and be around the quirkiness of which was her early life, but he had told her in a huff that he and Finn had to go to Europe for something or other. Probably something dangerous that would lead to a phone call from the hospital. She hated that he always left her with these worries about how he might get hurt.

Anyways, he told her that he would swing by the following week if he could. Wait. Rory's thoughts swung back. He _left her. _She had never thought of it _that _way. That he might never come back. That in some ways he was doing what Jess did.

"No," she said aloud. "He's not like Jess." He wasn't like Jess. Not at all. Rory swallowed slowly. Did she like that he wasn't at all like the other guy with a thing for literature? Or does she now resent him for it?

There were just too many questions.

Out her window, she saw the welcome sign to her town and her heart leapt with joy. Home. Rory decided to skip her house because she knew exactly where Lorelai would be at this time in the morning. It was also where she needed to be. She had driven most of the night. She parked and walked quickly to the doorway of Luke's Diner just in time for her mother to yell infamously, "Luke, I need coffee!"

"Like I didn't know that already," Luke answered giving Lorelai a quick kiss and a steaming cup of joe.

Lorelai gave him a huge grin and said, "I still thought it was a surprise."

"After the millionth time, I think he would start to expect it."

Lorelai whirled around, "Rory! Oh my gosh, you're out of Hell."

"More like Limbo," Rory murmured happily. "Hey Luke, how bout' some coffee."

"Coming right up," Luke said hugging her from across the counter.

"Luke, come here. I believe there is a hair in my eggs."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Then pick it out Kirk. It's not dangerous."

Kirk was already shoving his plate away, "What if it came from a head with lice? What then?"

"Go help him," Lorelai laughed, but her eyes where serious and she motioned to Rory. Luke understood.

"Ok Kirk. Let's take a look at that hair." Luke stalked off. Lorelai immediately pounced on Rory.

"So how have you been?"

"Mom, I'm sorry," was the immediate answer. "I have been very stupid and idiotic. You were right about everything. First it was that thing with Dean, and then Logan's dad. I shouldn't have left Yale or stayed with Grandma and Grandpa. I'm sorry for doing all that stuff—crap I've been doing. I mean I got sent to jail. The worst thing I had ever done was skip a day of school, and then I just jumped to stealing someone's yacht and trust me I could go on and on about my mistakes, but I just want to tell you I'm sorry."

Lorelai looked at Rory lovingly, "I forgive you. You're my kid and kids are supposed to against their parents rule every now and again." She took along drink of her coffee. A light in her eyes seemed to be re-kindled and Rory felt happy once again. Lorelai then scrunched up her face, "Who helped you see the light?"

"Jess," Rory whispered glancing around.

Lorelai's mouth fell open, "Jess? Juvenile delinquent Jess? Our Tess? The kid who broke my daughter's heart so many times that I wanted to go Texas Chainsaw Massacre Leatherface on him, Jess?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Yes that Tess—Jess. He's not so bad anymore. He wrote a book."

"He wrote a book!"

"Who wrote a book?" asked Luke joining them again.

"Jess," Lorelai answered in disbelief.

"My nephew Jess?"

"No, Jess, the guy who waters my lawn—of course your Jess," Lorelai told him.

Rory sighed, "Yes, that Jess wrote a book. He's doing good from what he told me. Working at a small publishing press, bookstore thing is what he told me. He's in Philadelphia. He's really doing good."

Luke grinned, "Good! Good! I always knew behind that crazy hair and smart-ass mouth there was a guy who could be something."

"I'll never believe it until you show me!" Lorelai declared. Rory then simply reached into her purse and pulled out the copy Jess had given her of his story. "Mariano. Fine, he wrote a book, but I'm sure he's the same stupid kid I've always despised."

"Mom…" Rory said giving her a look one gives to a naughty child.

"Ok. If I ever see him again, so help me God, I will give him half a chance," she swore.

"I believe it," Luke said looking over the book proudly.

It was Lorelai's turn to role her eyes. She turned back to Rory, "So when did you catch up with Jess? Where's Logan?"

"Jess came over to Grandma's to show me his novel, and we agreed to have dinner the next night. While we were deciding where to go, Logan drove up. His flight wasn't supposed to come in for hours, so since he was there he decided to tag along," Rory said, her tone annoyed. "He picked some fancy place that would have made Jess totally uncomfortable, so I told them I had a craving for donuts."

Lorelai grinned, "That's my girl. Use your stomach to get out of sticky situations."

Rory grinned back, "Yup. Anyways, we found a really cool bookstore café and it was going good until Logan left to check out some magazines. Then Jess started looking at me funny, I asked what was wrong, and he told me that I was not the same, that I didn't look happy and what was up with my life. I didn't like where our conversation turned, so I pounced on his demons. He sorta explained why he always felt compelled to leave. We were ok after we sorted things out. On the way home I knew that Jess was right and that I was screwing up my life."

"I still can't believe Jess is the one who got my baby home," Lorelai frowned.

"Remember, second chances," Rory chided. "Then Logan and I discussed it and we agreed that it was good for me to move out of Grandma and Grandpa's, spend a week or two here, and as soon as the semester starts—go back to Yale."

Her mother yelled, "Yay!" and clapped like a child.

"Keep it down over there," Luke told them, serving another customer.

"Oh he totally likes me," Lorelai winked.

"Wait that's not the end. Then we had lunch the day after dinner at the same place and was so great. We talked about everything, Logan was there too and later he got mad at me. That's ok. In a week he'll be cooled off."

Luke strode over, "So what about Jess?"

"What about Jess?" Rory asked.

"Well, do you have plans? You know, to keep in touch."

"We exchanged phone numbers and e-mails, but nothing set. We're friends again, but I don't know if Logan will like it."

"Well who cares about Logan! Right now I was so happy about having you back I forgot about food and I have to be at the inn at…oh my gosh I have ten minutes! Luke hurry! I need a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, cinnamon toast, a piece of pie, waffles, oatmeal, and…I know I forgot something…ice cream!" Lorelai babbled panicked at the time.

Luke, used to Lorelai's exaggerated ways, answered, "How about a coffee and Danish to go?"

Lorelai looked at him with disgust and shock. He then pointed to the clock, and her face slid into sadness and said, "Fine."

* * *

**Rory is home! Who will be coming to Stars Hollow next? Will it be Logan, Jess, or maybe even Emily! Lol. Please R&R. I'll have the next chapter soon b/c it's a good one.**


	7. The Three Stooges Go to Halifax

**Café Visitors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or its characters.**

* * *

Rory woke up, slightly startled and then very pleased. She was in her old room, with all her things untouched. Yale and Harvard objects were pinned on the walls. Her bookcase, her drawers, and under her bed were filled with books. It felt like—home.

She smiled lazily and stretched. She had no idea what she wanted to do for the day. Last night, she and her mother had talked into the wee hours of the morning about what had happened during their "blue period" as they referred to it. Being around her mother had brought her peace, but also unrest. Rory knew that her relationship with Lorelai would be forever marred, but the least they could do was glue it back together best they could. It wasn't the same, but who said it would never change? _No one_, thought Rory sadly.

Her thoughts drifted to more contented matters—Jess. She smiled at the thought of him. He really had changed hadn't he? She was supremely proud him, that's for sure. She was ecstatic when her mother told her she would give him half a chance.

"What am I thinking? Jess? I'm thinking of him like, like we have something. But we don't. Just friends again. Right? Rig..." Rory froze remembering her mother had taken the day off and might be just outside the door. "Right," she whispered.

* * *

"I can't believe you don't like my new dress," Lorelai whined.

"Mom, I told you when you first laid eyes on it, it looked like something Courtney Love would wear."

"Yea, too cool."

"No, because it looks like scraps of leather put together at just the right spots, so that you either won't get kicked out of someplace, or you don't get ticketed for being a prostitute," Rory scolded.

"I got it for Luke," her mother said slyly.

Rory glanced over disgusted, "Oh Jeez!"

"Ooo, don't we sound like someone we know," Lorelai teased.

"Luke?"

"No, hmm, was it Tess, no, Bess, or maybe it Hair Mess…"

"I do not sound like Jess," Rory interrupted.

"Who?"

And Rory just rolled her eyes.

* * *

The first day of being back home had flown by with shopping, a bookstore/lunch break, and more shopping. Rory felt as free as a bird. They were now heading back to Luke's for dinner, and for Lorelai to show off her new "C. Love Dress" to Luke before heading back to the crap shack for a tri-movie night. They were going to watch _East of Eden_, _Rebel Without a Cause, _and as much of _Giant_ as they could. The films were chosen by Lorelai who said they had an ironic shimmer to them and were calling out be watched. All three movies starred James Dean and Lorelai loved that. Anything to make Rory squirm.

"So kid, you ready to go eat and then go home to watch some original moody bad boy goodness?" asked Lorelai smiling.

"Sure," Rory sighed. Her mother was never going to let up on this back in touch with Jess thing. In touch with Jess. Touch with Jess. Touching Jess… "Oh my God!"

"What?" asked Lorelai surprised at her daughter's outburst.

Rory turned fifteen different shades of red and looked sheepishly at the ground, "Nothing," she murmured.

The elder Gilmore poked at her, "Your face is saying the opposite. Was it something dirty?"

Rory was about to rejoinder with something about the C. Love dress, but was interrupted by a familiar voice calling her, "Hey Ace."

"Logan!" Rory said dumbfounded to have him there, here, in Stars Hollow. "Why aren't you away with Finn and the others?"

"I decided to spend some time with you and the people that matter to you," he answered. "And also because the Life and Death Brigade canceled its next stunt due to weather complications," Logan added guiltily.

"Oh," Rory said simply and just gazed at him.

Lorelai cleared her throat, "Hey Logan, how ya doing? Rory and I were just about to go and eat. You hungry?"

"Sure Lorelai," he said relaxing. "So things are good between you two?"

Lorelai seemed mildly bothered by his tone, sort of implicating that their problems could not be solved, just smiled and said, "Yes, all good."

Logan put his arm around Rory's waist, and began to walk as if he knew exactly where to go. He went the wrong way. Rory nudged him towards the right direction and they walked silently to Luke's. As they entered they could hear over the bells jingling, Luke yelling, sounding half mad, half normal Luke.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked the visitor.

"Hello to you too, Uncle Luke. Thought I'd take a vacation from work for a week. Been around trying to get my book into stores. I wrote a book, did you know that?"

"Yea, Rory told…" Luke drifted off at the site of Lorelai, Logan, and Rory standing at the doorway. Lorelai was staring at Luke with wide eyes, Logan's face was turning a bit red, and Rory, Rory just smiled at Jess. Jess smirked back.

"Hey," he said to her. She just gave a weak wave back glancing nervously to her mother and her boyfriend. They now had turned all their attention back to the man with the green duffel bag from his youth standing next to his nearly nervous wreck of an uncle, smiling at the whole situation. "Bad timing?"

"No, no," Lorelai said a bit to quickly. She bit her lip. "Hey Jess."

"Lorelai," he acknowledged. "Logan."

"Jess. Luke."

"Logan. Rory. Lorelai."

"Luke. Logan. Daughter."

"Mom!" Rory giggled.

"What it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I could take a slice out of all this tension," Lorelai answered pleased she broke the spell. The peace did not last for long though because more jingling of the bells alerted of another presence.

"Rory! What could have possibly compelled you to just take up and leave without notice! Lorelai! Did you have anything to do with this?" Everyone looked towards the door into the wrath of Emily Gilmore.

* * *

**Well, everyone decided they wanted in on this chapter, so who am I to deny the characters access. They are all so greedy for screen time. Ha. Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed all the confrontations. Ooo and also check out a oneshot I wrote called "Gone For the Last Time". It's very sad. Ok, as always—ReViEw—thank you all. **


	8. In Case of Emergency

**Café Visitors**

**Disclaimer-I'm too depressed to try to be fun here so I don't own Gilmore Girls. Those rights belong to the studio and AS-P.**

**Like I said above, I'm really sad. Why, I don't really know. I read a book on the War at Vietnam, and whenever I read about that war I always cry because it reminds of my all-time favorite movie "Platoon" (don't be surprised if I slip something from it in here) and that scene where Willem Dafoe gets shot. Shreds me to pieces. Also I watched "So You Think You Can Dance?" and they were doing a Wade Robson routine about peace. It was anti-war, so my mom didn't like it because she believes that there's a time and a place for war. Without we would be without this freedom we enjoy. Plus, it's totally human nature. So I have a case of the reds (refer to Breakfast at Tiffany's) and I feel even worse now pouring my woes unto you all, because as the author of this here story I should be making people smile. So smile.**

**Oh, and I smiled very happily receiving all the notices about ya'lls reviews. Thanks.**

* * *

In Case of Emergency 

"Oh God," Lorelai whispered. "Mom."

"Yes Lorelai I am your mother and I think I sorely deserve an explanation for all of this," Emily screeched.

Rory intervened cursing herself for not remembering to explain to her grandparents, "Grandma, I'm sorry. It is not my mom's fault. I left on my own accord. You see, I don't think a job with DAR is what I hoped for in life and I'm going back to Yale."

Emily's face turned from anger to surprise, "Why that's wonderful Rory! But what are you doing here?"

"I've come back to be with my mom, and to live with her again. When I go back to Yale I'll live in a dorm there, and I'll come here for holiday's," Emily's mouth hung a gap. "Also since I have caused you this trouble, I will figure out a way to pay my own way through Yale. I will no longer need your financial assistance. I will also pay back the money you put into my schooling before this when I am financially able. I thank you and grandpa for all you've done."

"How will you pay for everything? Tuition, books, living expenses…" asked Emily dumfounded.

"I'll help." Everyone turned to the dark haired man in the back.

Rory's grandmother's face grew red, "And who exactly are you, young man?"

"Jess Mariano and I promise I will help your granddaughter pay for the expenses of her schooling. I believe it is worth it and will be putting my money into a wise investment. In other words, I am sure Rory will need this and later because of this she will go far." Everyone except Rory stared astonished at not only his promise, but also the amount of words he had spoken at a single point in time. Rory on the other hand was taken a back by the promise. Did he even have that kind of money? No spoke as the Gilmore by marriage looked at Jess as if he was terminal disease.

"So that is all Rory. You are cutting us off, your grandfather and I."

Rory looked pained, "No Grandma. I didn't mean it like that. I only meant--"

Emily interrupted her eyes watering, trying to keep her composure, "I understood what you meant. We will no longer expect you to uphold any prior commitment to us. You are free. Good-bye Rory, Lorelai." She turned towards the door.

"Bye Mom," Lorelai murmured.

"Grandma, please…" Rory's voice drifted off in pain as her hurt grandmother left the diner.

Logan left out a breath, "Wow…"

"What did you do that for?" Rory yelled quickly turning to Jess.

"What do you mean?"

Rory waved her hands in the air for emphasis, "That! That saying you'll help me pay!"

"Well I'm sorry I tried to be nice," Jess yelled back.

Her eyes narrowed, "Nice? You tried to be nice! Jess, do you even have that kind of money? I know why you did this. You're just doing this so you can hold it over my head. You help, I have to repay."

It was Jess turn to be furious, "You think I did it because of that!? That's low Rory. That's even lower than your boyfriend here would try to attempt."

"Hey!" Logan cried out indignantly.

"Stay out of this!" both Rory and Jess raged back at that the same moment.

"Look I meant what I said. I believe in you Rory. I think you can go so far. That you have it in you do be something great, and here I find myself with an opportunity to help you become what you wanna be, so I take it. I thought of high school, and me and what use that kind of money would have been on me. Then I know you and the way you eat up knowledge and I see where my money will go. I did not for one second think I could use this against you. Don't you ever think that Rory Gilmore!" Jess told her forcefully. Rory looked as if she had been slapped.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly hanging her head. She crossed her arms and held them to her chest. "So where is the money coming from?"

Jess sighed, "Work, and anything the book brings in—which is close to nothing, but hey, I can pay for supplies and books and stuff like that."

"Thank you Jess," Rory said earnestly.

"I'll help too. Maybe the tuition," Luke put in.

Rory smiled at him, "Thanks Luke. I should be able to handle everything else with a job. Maybe more than one. Do you think I could apply for scholarships?"

Lorelai joined them now, "I'm sure there's something."

They all turned expectantly to Logan. He went to Rory and pulled her to him, "What ever you need help with, I can be of assistance." Jess rolled his eyes as Logan drew Rory in for a quick kiss.

"Luke how about something to eat?" Lorelai whined back to her normal self. The waters had cooled to mildly hot instead of boiling, and she didn't want something to break out between Jess and Logan as it seemed it might have before her mother came. Lorelai sadly thought of Emily, but refused to believe it was not necessary. Besides, she had gone between Lorelai's role as a mother. "Go on get to work. You too mini diner boy," she said grinning at Jess. Rory looked surprised at her mother's smile at a guy she was expected to despise.

"You smiled at Jess," Rory told her.

"Half a chance, kid, I gave him his half of a chance," was all Lorelai said

* * *

**Give me half a chance to prove that this story will become better and better as Rory and Jess grow in their still rock relationship. I know it was on the short side, but again all I thought about was poor Elias being shot down, not in the name of his country, but in the name of that countries people. To bad they were focusing their attention on the whole big picture of the war instead of the bravery of the men inside it. Damn Rhett Butler, he would have been one to burn his draft card. **

**Ahhh! So sorry again!! If you don't agree with my views expressed in the A/N that's totally cool. ReViEw and say anything you want whether it be about the story or (eek) about my need to rant about politics and humans. The next chapter will be totally cool---I swear on all my books in my bookcases. And that's a lot of books. **

**Love & Peace,**

**Mira **


	9. Sweet Dreams in Neverland

**Café Visitors **

**Disclaimer- Sure**

* * *

The five of them were gathered at the front door of the young Gilmore household waiting for Lorelai to find her keys. She had dumped the contents of her purse on the ground and was carefully looking at each object.

"Luke, Rory don't you guys have a key?" she asked.

"Not with me," Rory answered.

Luke sighed, "It's back at the apartment. I can't believe the plumbing upstairs is out."

"Well Uncle Luke you could always take a bath in the sink. We even have dish soap for a bubble bath just how you like that," Jess smirked.

"This all your fault," Luke groaned.

His nephew did his best to look innocent, "How did I know that whip cream was going to be used way after its expiration date, which by the way is very disgusting that you still have that ready to use in your diner, and that the nozzle was pointed to a very different direction other than Rory's piece of pie. Look Luke, you may stink really bad, but you saved Rory here from a terrible dessert." Luke just grumbled in response.

"He's right. You guys have to stay here. How will you wash your hands or brush your teeth? I can't let you get up in the middle of the night to go to the restroom and then have to go all the way downstairs, onto the cold floor? Oh yea, and then not be able to flush? That is so gross. Plus it gives you a reason stay with me tonight," Lorelai said smiling at Luke.

"Mom, since when does any one lock there doors here?" Rory asked. "It is Stars Hollow. The numbers of break-ins and murders have gone down significantly. The last criminal activities I heard about were gone when Jess left."

"I'm going with its all a coincidence," Jess said.

Lorelai put all her belongings back in her bag and glanced up at everyone flustered, "I don't remember why I locked it. I must have had a sixth sense thing about Jess coming. Spiderman not dead people." She sighed. "Sorry everyone. We'll have to go back to Luke's and get his copy because I also forgot where I hide the spare key."

Luke sniffed his shirt that white splotches everywhere. "Lorelai. I need to shower. I stink."

Lorelai grinned flirtatiously, "Let's leave the kids behind, and take up Jess's idea about the sink."

"Ah jeez," Luke moaned. This entertained the four other people.

"Fine," Lorelai said with a fake aura of disappointment. "Come here." Luke obediently walked out to the front yard. Lorelai disappeared to side of the house for a moment. Luke turned to Rory on the porch and gave her a 'what the?' look. She shrugged in response. As he was turning, a spray of water suddenly hit him.

"Shut it off!" he choked. Lorelai obeyed, and began laughing hysterically at him standing there soaked.

She came to him and gave him a light kiss, "Now you don't smell too bad." She grinned at him then spoke to everyone else, "Come on. Let's go to Luke's so he can change and get my keys."

Logan who had been quiet spoke up and said, "I'm going to run to that grocery and get myself a bottle of wine. I like to give a toast to every new place I visit."

"We have wine here," Rory said.

"It has to be new, and I couldn't drink your wine."

"Well, Taylor closed up at least three hours ago, and there is no place else to buy it," Lorelai told him.

Logan shrugged, "I'll take a trip to Hartford."

"No," Rory exclaimed. "That's going to take you a while."

"I'll speed there and back just for you," he said smiling at her.

"Fine," Rory muttered. Logan gave her a quick peck and jump into his car. Just as promised, he swiftly rode away. Rory sighed. "Mom I think I'll wait here till you and Luke get back."

"All alone?" Lorelai whimpered.

"I'll stay," Jess said.

"All alone is fine," Lorelai quickly corrected.

"Let them stay Lorelai. Catch up on more things." She looked weakly at Luke and whispered an 'Okay'. Together the two went off to get some dry clothes and a key.

It was just Jess and Rory.

"So…" he hesitated.

"So…" she replied.

Jess leaned against the porch railing. The moon illuminated his face. Rory caught her breath. He looked so—perfect. She was just sitting there, on top of the opposite railing, gaping. "You're staring," he smirked. She quickly looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks.

She glanced up suddenly. "I remember where the spare is." Rory got up and looked under the welcome mat. She held up her golden prize.

"Well that was simple," Jess said sardonically.

"My mom sometimes doesn't see things that are right under her nose."

"Obviously."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Come on." She opened the door to her house. Jess followed with his pack.

"So where am I sleeping? The couch?" he asked already heading to it.

"You can have my room," Rory said quietly.

Jess leered, "That's a bit awkward don't you think? Plus, you'd have to sleep somewhere, probably not with Luke and Lorelai considering...unless that's what they are doing now, and then there's that Logan thing…"

"Jess," Rory moaned. She gestured toward her room.

"Dirty saying my name that way, but thank you," Jess laughed. She rolled her eyes and began pushing him. They ended up both stopping at the doorway. Familiarity caught them. They were back in high school, Dean was keeping them always ten feet apart, and everything was a lot nicer come to think of it. They both gave her room a once over; Rory sighing at her books and odds and ends. Jess was already heading towards her bed where a tiny paperback lay.

"Howl. Did you just have a sudden urge to read this again," he said silently hoping she did, and it was because of him.

"No," she answered curtly. "I was…" she blushed, "Yea."

"Huh," was all that came from him.

"I…I'm going to get ready for bed…I mean the couch," she stuttered.

Jess took one look at her flushed face and said, "I'll take the couch. Don't say a word, Rory. This is your bed you have it," and he walked out. Rory slowly lowered herself onto the bed. She was shaking. She had forgotten what it was like to be with Jess alone. How he always got the best of her and always left her breathless. It sucked. Rory hated that he had that kind of control.

Rory rose defiantly and got into her sleepwear. They were her old pajamas with little adorable pigs all over the long pants and a white tank with one big adorable pig across it with the words BACON written on top of the pig. A gift from her mother of course; the only one to appreciate the pajamas morbid irony. She climbed in, not getting under the covers. She yawned and picked up _Night _by Elie Wiesel.

The house was quiet and Luke and Lorelai were not back yet (she didn't want to know what they were up too), and neither was Logan. Rory felt lonely, "Jess!"

He walked into her room still wearing his normal clothes. "Isn't that a little disturbing," he asked pointing to her top.

"When I was little I asked my mom for a pig. When she asked me what I would name it I said Bacon. She bought me these a long time ago."

"Huh," he paused, and then an eyebrow shot up, "Rory, you didn't ask me to come to talk about bacon did you?"

"No."

"Thought so."

"Will you wait with me in my bed?" she asked before she even knew what was tumbling out of her mouth. She blushed.

He did the eyebrow thing again, but didn't sneer or talk sarcastically, "You afraid of the dark?"

"Ever since I read _The Invisible Man _when I was six. I thought he would sneak up on me," she smiled.

"Yea, I read _Frankenstein _when I was six and I slept in my mom's bed for a week. She didn't believe a book made me that scared."

"So, will…" she drifted off.

"Sure." He walked to the bed and she scooted over. The bed was small and they sat squished together. She grinned at him. He gave her a small smile. They didn't talk. They didn't stare into each others eyes lovingly. They just lay there side-by-side, happy, and content.

Slowly Rory drifted to sleep, her head falling onto Jess's shoulder innocently. He watched her sleeping face, her pink lips curved into a smile. He knew he should be getting up and going back to couch, but something kept him rooted there watching every breath she took.

And slowly, that rhythm put him to sleep.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Fast Track

**Café Visitors **

**Disclaimer- I love it when people put in witty disclaimers; sadly I have neither wit nor humor.**

**So sorry for the delay. It was just the case of writers block and laziness. Plus that frightening date that was looming ahead saying, "Schools Starts. School Starts." Talk about nightmares. Seriously. Or as my mom would say, Theriouthly. She likes to make fun of people. Even people with lisps. Mommy isn't a very politically correct person. Whenever we see Fronchies at the mall (sp? People from Mexico that come over just to shop for a day and they wear super high heels and tight clothes and waste tons of money) my mom starts talking in a queer high voice in Spanish and asks me if her butt looks big. Then she insists I answer her in the same fronchie voice telling her yes, but a J. Lo sexy big. Do you understand who I have to deal with? **

Fast Track

Footsteps sounded on the porch. A hand found the door to be open. The quiet creak of the hinges lightly cut through the silence. Worried and angry glances saw that the couch was empty. Rory's room was violently opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Luke. Rory woke up startled and Jess slept on undisturbed. Flashes of car lights danced in her room. She glanced at the clock 2:34 am. A car door slammed. She looked worriedly at Luke because the man he had been screaming at was still asleep in the bed. Lorelai came up behind Luke and gasped.

"Rory…"

"Logan," Rory squeaked. All three of them stared at the general direction of the house entrance, hearing Logan come in loudly.

"I'll distract him," Luke whispered. "Rory try to go upstairs." He turned and began asking random questions even before he reached Logan. Lorelai had taught him well. Rory got up quickly, glancing down at the sleeping form of Jess that everyone knew could not be woken up unless buckets of cold water were thrown at his face.

"What happened?" Lorelai hissed.

Rory, dazed, answered, "I don't remember. I asked him…to wait…I fell asleep." They both heard Logan, obviously a bit tipsy, cry out he wanted to see his girlfriend. He was in the kitchen. Maybe Lorelai hadn't taught Luke so well. "I can't get out!"

"In the closet!"

"What?"

Lorelai pushed her to the double doors, "In. Either you go in or we try to carry Jess in here and risk your boyfriend finding you with another guy in your arms. Go!" Rory smashed herself between clothes and her mother closed the doors. Logan entered the room and Lorelai in a fright scurried to a dark corner.

"Hey there Ace. Did you miss me?" Rory could see through a crack in the door Logan approach Jess. Luke was blubbering for him to wait in the living room. "Miss me?" Logan bent down, showing that he was actually way more than a bit tipsy, and kissed Jess on the lips.

"What the hell!?" screamed an awoken Jess; leaping up and wiping his mouth like a child. He glared at a stunned Logan.

Logan's face turned red, and Lorelai let out a cackle, "Who's there?" he called out.

"Me! Lorelai!" she gasped for breath. It took all of Rory's willpower not to laugh along with her.

"Why are you dinging there, here?" asked Logan. It hit Rory that it was unusual to have Logan disgustingly drunk. Yes, lightly fun drunk, but never mistake a man for his girlfriend drunk. She wondered where he had been all this time.

"I was checking up on everyone."

"Where Rory?"

Lorelai suppressed a giggle as she heard Luke yelling at Jess and Jess screaming back, "But he kissed me!"

"He what?"

"That, that blonde dick k…kissed me."

She turned back to Logan, "She's in my room, but please just leave her alone."

"Fine," he murmured and passed out onto Rory's bed.

Rory peeked out, "Is it safe?"

"Yes. Lover boy here has cloncked out. Better get the aspirin ready."

Rory poked at the unconscious man and rubbed her temple quizzically, "He's never been this drunk."

Lorelai put an arm around her beloved daughter and was about to say some comforting words when Luke poked his head in the room. "We all need to talk." Both of the women nodded and follow Luke into the living room. Jess was already seated on the couch, constantly wiping his mouth and getting a look of utter disgust. When Rory sat down next to him he gave her a weary smile, but it was wiped away when Lorelai motioned for him to sit in the chair. The chair made for only one person. He obliged only because she had seen he and Rory in the same bed together. She quickly sat down next to Rory shielding her from whatever rays of evil were coming off of Jess.

"What did you do to her?" Lorelai asked venomously.

"He didn't do anything Mom," Rory said, "I already told you; it was my fault. I asked him to wait with me."

"In bed?" her mother asked staggered.

"Yes."

Luke coughed and scratched his neck. His face was turning bright red, "Did you…um…you know…It."

"No!" Rory cried out her face rushing scarlet. Jess snickered and she got up just to give a smack.

Jess smirked and told his uncle, "We didn't. We are friends. That's all. I'm going to bed now. It is very tiring to get kissed by another man for the first and hopefully the last time. Night. I'll go sleep at Luke's and take my chances with the plumbing." The other occupants of the room made their heads nod and stared at different corners of the room. It was a very awkward situation. Jess just got his jean jacket and left. Rory tilted her head onto Lorelai's shoulder and gave a long, tired sigh.

"I'm going up to bed. Yours. Goodnight Mom. Luke." The couple made the same motion as they had with Jess. When Rory had disappeared, Lorelai finally spoke her eyes wide from thinking.

"In the past, when they said that kind of stuff like 'Oh I have to go study' and 'Huh I have to go somewhere' it all meant they were going to meet each other at a later time in a previously planned location. Remember kid's code. Oh my god they are using kid's code again. They're meeting some place."

Luke took Lorelai's hands in his own and whispered, "I don't think so."

**Ugg. Soooo short. Sorry I have so many ideas for different stories and this chapter fell flat. **

**Next chapter-Why was Logan so drunk? Will Lorelai kill Jess for being in the same bed as her beloved daughter? Will Jess ever kiss another man? All this and more. I promise. So help me God. **


End file.
